<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>message received by katarasvevo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663926">message received</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarasvevo/pseuds/katarasvevo'>katarasvevo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting, Wrong Number AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:03:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarasvevo/pseuds/katarasvevo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>hinata:</b> do you think it’s possible to fall in love with someone you’ve never met before</p><p><b>kenma:</b> shouyou, is this regarding that guy you’ve been texting?</p><p><b>hinata:</b> no? :3</p><p><b>tsukishima:</b> i bet he doesn’t even know his name</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> oh, trust me, he doesn’t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>message received</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> unknown number </span><br/>
<em> 8:02 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata:  </b>kageyama, i’m so mad at you</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i can’t believe you changed numbers and didn’t tell me right away! like, i had to get your new number from yamaguchi</p><p><b>hinata:</b> anyway, can you please do your part of the assignment already? we’re so gonna fail at this rate. like wtf is a prohibited route, how do you input it on excel, i forgot if the prof went over it in class, also my optimal solution for the other question is messed up lol</p><p><b>hinata: </b>[image attached] </p><p><b>hinata:</b> hello… heLLOO??? kageYAMA</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i’m waiting</p><p>
  <em> 11:10 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata:</b> idiot, you do know that your silence won’t work on me? if you don't respond i’m going to unleash the SPAM, i know you're awake, you can’t hide from me</p><p><b>hinata:</b> [image attached]</p><p><b>hinata:</b> [image attached]</p><p><b>hinata:</b> [image attached]</p><p><b>hinata: </b>[image attached]</p><p><b>hinata:</b> [image attached]</p><p><b>hinata: </b>[image attached]</p><p><b>hinata: </b>you had this coming, i warned you.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b> ??? uhhh what the fuck</p><p><b>hinata:</b> you dick, i can’t believe you ghosted me for 3 hours! </p><p><b>unknown number: </b>you have the wrong number, i’m not this kageyama you’re speaking of</p><p><b>hinata: </b>liar liar pants on FIRE</p><p><b>unknown number: </b>how old are you, twelve? </p><p><b>hinata:</b> aha! i’ve caught you red-handed! only the real kageyama would ask me that question</p><p><b>unknown number:</b> for the last time, i’m not kageyama</p><p><b>hinata: </b>if you weren’t the real kageyama, which you are, you wouldn’t be insisting that you weren’t the real kageyama, so therefore i conclude you are the real kageyama, because only the real kageyama would say that</p><p><b>hinata: </b>check and mate </p><p><b>unknown number:</b> mind fuckin’ blown -.-</p><p><b>unknown number:</b> anyway, kid, i think it’s time for you to go to bed, make sure your mom remembers to change your diapers or something, idk</p><p><b>hinata: </b>!!!!</p><p><b>hinata: </b>asshole</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> unknown number (2) </span><br/>
<em> 11:47 pm </em>
</p><p><b>unknown number (2):</b> hinata, did you do your part of the assignment? </p><p><b>hinata:</b> uh</p><p><b>hinata:</b> who is this?</p><p><b>unknown number (2): </b>who else could it be, idiot?</p><p><b>unknown number (2): </b>yamaguchi told me he gave you my number already, i assumed you would text first, but clearly not</p><p><b>hinata: </b>oh my god, kageyama???? </p><p><b>unknown number (2): </b>obviously -.-</p><p><b>unknown number (2): </b>why are you acting so weird, can you save your weirdness for later, it’s so annoying</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i….wrote your number off by one digit</p><p><b>hinata:</b> oh shit i’m in trouble</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> unknown number </span><br/>
<em> 12:04 am </em>
</p><p><b>hinata:</b> hello omg</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i. Am. so. Sorry</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> please forgive me, i’m sorry for spamming you</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i'm legitimately so embarrassed, forget you ever saw those</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i will be disappearing now</p><p><b>hinata: </b>[image attached]</p><p><b>Hinata: </b>OH FUCK oh fuck i can’t believe i did that, and btw that’s absolutely, most definitely not my face &gt;.&lt; !!!! i just got it from google images, nothing memorable, please move along </p><p><b>hinata: </b>oK BYE FOREVER</p><p><b>unknown number:</b> i still haven’t forgiven you, by the way</p><p><b>hinata:</b> :(</p><p><b>unknown number: </b>but because you’re cute, i’ll let it slide</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i--um</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i told you, that’s NOT my face &gt;.&lt;</p><p><b>unknown number: </b>sure it isn’t </p><p><b>hinata:</b> please don’t be an axe murderer. or a sixty year old man with a foot fetish, NO i don’t have an onlyfans</p><p><b>hinata: </b>on the off-chance that you are a certified creep and you manage to track my address down, please don’t kidnap me, i need to pass my management science midterm </p><p><b>hinata:</b> also, just to let you know, i’m part of a sports club, i could probably take you one-on-one, pin you down like it’s nothing</p><p><b>unknown number: </b>kinky, i’d be down for you to do that </p><p><b>hinata: </b>ugh!!! so you are a sixty year old man with a foot fetish!!!!! ew</p><p><b>unknown number: </b>as hilarious as it would be, i am not</p><p><b>hinata: </b>hmm, i don’t even know if i can trust you. this is really suspicious</p><p><b>unknown number:</b> so hey uh i really gotta go get some sleep</p><p><b>unknown number:</b> but before i go</p><p><b>unknown number: </b> [audio attached] <em> Do I sound like a sixty year old creep with a foot fetish to you? </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> team a+ </span><br/>
<em> 8:34 am </em>
</p><p><b>hinata:</b> guys. GUYS.</p><p><b>hinata:</b> so there’s this guy i’ve been texting cause i accidentally punched in the wrong number</p><p><b>hinata: </b>and at first i was thinking he might be idk a weirdo</p><p><b>hinata:</b> and then he goes all like no, i’m not, in i think what’s quite maybe possibly the hottest voice i’ve ever heard, and now i can’t get it out of my head sdfghjkl</p><p><b>kenma: </b>shouyou... it’s like eight am</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> yeah dude, now is not the time to be horny</p><p><b>hinata: </b>what NOO omg it’s not like that</p><p><b>kageyama: </b>simp</p><p><b>hinata:</b> s-shut up!!!</p><p><b>hinata: </b>well, actually, maybe ^.^</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> gross</p><p><b>tsukishima: </b>why am i even here</p><p><b>kenma: </b>it’s still kinda fishy, what if he just uses really good voice-editing software</p><p><b>hinata: </b>oh man i hope not &gt;.&lt; you’re planting seeds of doubt inside my mind</p><p><b>kageyama: </b>hinata your shirt is backwards</p><p><b>hinata:</b> ????? and how would you know that??? HUH</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> i can see you from where i’m sitting, dumbass! plus your backpack’s unzipped</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> hinata, my guy, i think you need coffee</p><p><b>tsukishima:</b> and i need therapy from this inanity</p><p><b>hinata:</b> ahh shit ok i gotta run to the bathroom real quick, later y’all &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> mystery guy </span><br/>
<em> 9:34 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata: </b>your voice…. is not what i expected</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> here we go again with the weirdo accusation. is this because you thought i’d sound like some geezer</p><p><b>hinata:</b> weLL, no , i mean yes</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> after i told you that you were cute :/ way to bring down a guy’s ego</p><p><b>hinata: </b>nooo i didn’t mean it in a bad way, your voice is super hot actually</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> thanks?</p><p><b>hinata:</b> you sound like you’d be really good-looking</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> go on</p><p><b>hinata: </b>ughhh i don’t even know what you look like &gt;.&lt; the suspense is killing me</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> that’s part of my charm. i wanna keep you in the dark, at least for now</p><p><b>hinata: </b>ooh does that mean i have to get to know you before you finally make a grand reveal</p><p><b>hinata:</b>  like do i have to unlock your tragic backstory before we get to that stage, where you call me in the middle of the night to seek comfort in my arms??? i’d be up for that</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>yeah sure i’m a package deal, it’s me plus my trauma or nothing</p><p><b>hinata:</b> :D </p><p><b>hinata:</b> can’t wait for us to get there, hehe</p><p><b>hinata: </b>not to brag but i’ve seen, like, a lot of movies with this exact same plot, i should think i’d be pretty well-equipped to handle this kind of situation</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>you know, i can’t explain it</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> but…. i feel like it’s only a matter of time before i go absolutely crazy about you</p><p><b>hinata: </b>stoppp it, you’re making me blush   o///o</p><p><b>hinata: </b>and don’t you think is a little sudden</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i mean, we’ve only known each other for less than 24 hours</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>some people fall in love at first sight </p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> maybe it was the case for me</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>and, i like to think i know enough about you</p><p><b>hinata:</b> isdjflssjslgjlsj</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> mystery guy </span><br/>
<em> 2:22 am </em>
</p><p><b>hinata: </b>so you’re like 20 :O we’re practically the same age, im 19</p><p><b>hinata: </b>do you go to uni as well?</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> yup</p><p><b>hinata:</b> imagine you went to the same one where i’m studying</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> haha right what if</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i’m dying from not knowing, but i get that you want to take it slow :3</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> yeah, wanna know you real deep :)</p><p><b>hinata: </b>sfksjnfken woah there</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> hah, dirty-minded, much? i have purely innocent intentions</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>who’s the real freak here</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>i was thinking late night conversations, three am discussions, thoughts on how your day is going, something along those lines</p><p><b>hinata: </b>oh y-yeah</p><p><b>hinata: </b>speaking of late night conversations, it’s nearly 3 am, omg, we’ve been talking for like 5 hours</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>time sure went by fast</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> damn i have a quiz at nine tomorrow</p><p><b>hinata:</b> oh god, sorry for keeping you up!! </p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> it’s ok, you’re worth it :)</p><p><b>hinata:</b> if you don’t stop what you’re doing i might have no choice but to fall in love with you</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> how can i ever stop now?</p><p><b>hinata: </b>GOOD NIGHT</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i mean, GOOD MORNING</p><p><b>hinata: </b>WHICHEVER. WHATEVER.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> mystery guy </span><br/>
<em> 9:03 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata: </b>UGHHH literally so tired, i just returned from a lab &gt;.&lt;</p><p><b>hinata: </b>anyway, i don’t wanna think about that right now, let’s talk about you :D what have you been up to today?</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> oh, i’m actually at the gym right now with some buddies, haha</p><p><b>hinata:</b> omg you work out too</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>yeah, pretty much all the time</p><p><b>hinata:</b> you became 10x hotter in my mind omg</p><p><b>hinata:</b> like, seriously</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i don’t know what to do with this newfound information</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>looks like i have some competition with the version of me inside your head</p><p><b>mystery guy:</b> bet i’d still be the hotter one ;)</p><p><b>hinata:</b> omg sjnfksjn</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i can’t</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>by the way, up for another game of twenty questions later?</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>i never did learn your favourite movie</p><p><b>hinata: </b>of course!!!!! :D</p><p><b>mystery guy: </b>cool, talk to ya in a bit &lt;3</p><p><b>hinata: </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> team a+ </span><br/>
<em> 3:11 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata: </b>do you think it’s possible</p><p><b>hinata:</b> to fall in love with someone you’ve never met before</p><p><b>kenma: </b>shouyou, is this regarding that guy you’ve been texting -.-</p><p><b>hinata: </b>no?? :3</p><p><b>tsukishima: </b>i bet he doesn’t even know his name</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> oh, trust me, he doesn’t, and it’s been like a month</p><p><b>yamaguchi: </b>:O really?? maybe he’s looking out for himself too, self-preservation mechanism and all. probably to make sure hinata’s not a serial killer</p><p><b>lev: </b>uhm guys?? &gt;.&lt; i just joined yesterday, i’m so out of the loop, what’s going on</p><p><b>kenma:</b>...... it’s a long story</p><p><b>tsukishima:</b> a very moronic one, at that </p><p><b>kageyama: </b>hinata keeps thinking with his dick</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i’m not! i’m thinking with my HEART, big difference, obvious distinction</p><p><b>kenma:</b> and that line blurs by the day</p><p><b>hinata: </b>what’s that supposed to mean?!?!</p><p><b>hinata: </b>anyway, does anyone want to go to that new burger place hoshiumi was hyping up on his story?? i’m hungry but i don’t want to be alone</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> hell yeah let’s goooo</p><p><b>lev: </b>yeah i’m down ^.^</p><p><b>kenma:</b> sure, i guess</p><p><b>tsukishima:</b> i’ll pass</p><p><b>kageyama: </b>are you paying</p><p><b>hinata: </b>NO you’re not freeloading off of me again &gt;:(</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> i was just asking a question -.- didn’t expect you to anyway</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> hey hinata open up i’m already outside your door</p><p><b>hinata:</b> omg give me a warning next time that scared the shit out of me &gt;.&lt;</p><p><b>yamaguchi: </b>:P</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> future boyfriend </span><br/>
<em> 11:01 pm </em>
</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> [image attached]</p><p><b>future boyfriend: </b>this reminded me of you</p><p><b>hinata:</b> it’s so cute </p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> exactly </p><p><b>hinata: </b>PLSSSS</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> bokuto </span><br/>
<em> 5:54 pm </em>
</p><p><b>bokuto:</b> yooo hinata it’s been a while </p><p><b>hinata: </b>lol i just saw you three days ago :P</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>exactly what i said. it’s been a long time !!! jk</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>moving on, are you going to the party, too?? i’m with akaashi and ushijima rn, waiting for a bunch of other people, you could go with us! if you want</p><p><b>hinata:</b> cool i’ll do just that ^.^ thanks!!!!!</p><p><b>bokuto: </b>sweet :D </p><p><b>bokuto:</b> be there in five</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> future boyfriend </span><br/>
<em> 8:09 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata: </b>[image attached]</p><p><b>hinata:</b> what do you think of this</p><p><b>hinata:</b> personally, i think it’s totally fake, there’s no way humans could have built that</p><p><b>future boyfriend: </b> <em> [typing] </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama is saying to him. “Can you get me some water?”</p><p>Hinata looks up from his phone. Kageyama is sitting on the chair besides him, head thrown back, face red underneath the fluorescent lights. </p><p>“I’m not your maid,” Hinata says, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Just do it.”</p><p>“Get it yourself!”</p><p>“I’m dizzy,” Kageyama snaps. “I would if I could.” Hinata spots the crumpled can in his hand. Hinata snorts. Might as well do him a favour.</p><p>“Geez, you’re such a lightweight. Fine. Whatever,” Hinata says, standing up so that he can make his way towards the kitchen. Because it’s a full house, navigating is hard, to say the least. Halfway through, he just narrowly avoids getting elbowed by a girl dancing to some bass-heavy number. </p><p>Finally, he makes it. The kitchen is a big, open space, the counters absolutely packed with bottles. And there’s also a bunch of people hanging around. A fairly large group is gathered besides the window that overlooks the massive garden outside.</p><p>Hinata’s phone beeps a few times inside his pocket. Hinata’s tempted to stay here and check, but he has to get back to Kageyama first. He grabs a water bottle and considers returning. Instead, he idly leans back against the wall, having registered a mild buzz in his veins.</p><p>Out of no particular reason, Hinata’s gaze wanders towards the group. There’s about seven of them, talking about some game they saw last week. The person in the middle doesn’t seem to be paying much attention though, preoccupied with his phone.</p><p>Again, out of no particular reason, Hinata finds his gaze lingering. Hinata can’t make out much at all from the way the boy’s head is angled, but then he’s turning his face, putting away his phone, and Hinata finds his pulse stuttering. </p><p>Skidding to a stop.</p><p>The boy is handsome, in a striking sort of way—all wavy blonde hair and fine, firm features. He‘s got confidence in spades; it’s there, in the set of his shoulders, in the languid curl of his mouth. There’s a loose, casual expression on his face that looks well-worn, that almost gives off an air of smugness. Or maybe it’s just the lighting; with his face half-shadowed, the effect of his hotness is magnified.</p><p>Made profound, almost.</p><p>Hinata can feel his face burning up. He’s one hundred percent sure it has nothing to do with the alcohol.</p><p>And then, the boy’s face is tilting around. His gaze wanders, before catching on Hinata’s. </p><p>Hinata finds himself staring back, drawn to its gravity. For some reason, the expression on the boy’s face gives, and in its place something odd and unreadable forms.</p><p>“Hinata, there you are!” A hand lands on Hinata’s shoulder. “I was looking all over for you, Kageyama was starting to look pissy.”</p><p>Hinata reluctantly breaks off eye contact. “Oh, hey, Bokuto-san,” he says distractedly. </p><p>“Let’s go, we’re about to play another game, I need more people on my team, otherwise Kuroo’s going to win again, and we can’t have that,” Bokuto says, moving him along and waving at the group by the window.</p><p>Hinata allows himself to be dragged away. Out of curiosity, he looks over his shoulder. And finds that the guy is still looking at him. </p><p>“Bokuto, you seem to know all those people right? I saw you wave at them,” Hinata says once they’ve gone away by a considerable distance. “Do you, uh, know who the blonde one is by any chance?”</p><p>“The blonde one? Oh, you mean Atsumu?” Bokuto makes a thoughtful sound. “Yeah, he does gym with me. We’re part of a group. Fun times. Why?” Bokuto laughs teasingly. “Think he’s cute?”</p><p>“Yes—I mean, no! Well, yes, but I don’t see how that’s important,” Hinata stammers.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one, lots of people feel the same way. Like Oikawa, he’s pretty popular on Instagram, he’s got people tripping over themselves for him.” Bokuto grins. “Hey, if you want, I’ll even introduce you to him. Sound good?”</p><p>“No thanks, it’s alright, I’m—I’m fine!” Hinata says quickly, despite himself.</p><p>They get to Kageyama, who looks extremely pissed off (“Why did you take so long?”), and he’s angry enough that it makes Hinata angry as well, and Hinata forgets about matters. For now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> osamu </span><br/>
<em> 11:55 pm </em>
</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>psst</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>hey are you awake???</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>samu. SAMU.</p><p><b>osamu:</b> no, i am not, leave me alone, i’m trying to sleep</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>you know the guy i’ve been telling you about? the really cute one i’ve been texting?</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>i actually saw him at a party, and fuck i’m freaking out</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> im so stupid, i just stared at him, instead of idk going up to him and actually saying something</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>i don’t know what to do</p><p><b>osamu:</b> why don’t you just text him and reveal yourself?</p><p><b>osamu:</b> you seemed pretty confident trying to seduce the pants off of him in your chats</p><p><b>osamu: </b>a face reveal would probably make him even more into you</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> this is a different situation! before, it was like i have nothing to lose, now i feel like i could potentially mess it up if i did that</p><p><b>osamu:</b> i don’t even know why i talk to you</p><p><b>osamu:</b> it’s stressful</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> have i ever told you that you’re awful &gt;:(</p><p><b>osamu:</b> the absolute worst, yeah</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> ….</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> i’m going to do it</p><p><b>osamu:</b> no you’re not, coward</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> fuck you, nonbeliever!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> team a+ </span><br/>
<em> 12:43 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata: </b>so yesterday</p><p><b>hinata:</b> at the party, i saw this guy, and wow</p><p><b>hinata:</b> he was just …. wow, UGH,</p><p><b>kenma:</b> here we go again</p><p><b>tsukishima:</b> i wasn’t aware that this chat became a love-advice column for hinata’s romantic endeavours</p><p><b>yamaguchi: </b>it’s been that way since the beginning, kei, c’mon lol hahaha, he’s been looking for D harder than luffy’s been looking for one piece</p><p><b>lev:</b> duuuude what’s his name &gt;:)</p><p><b>hinata: </b>no way, you guys are gonna make fun of me :P</p><p><b>kageyama: </b>his name is miya atsumu</p><p><b>Hinata: </b>WTF I HATE YOU KAGEYAMA</p><p><b>hinata:</b> IM SO MAD</p><p><b>hinata:</b> WAIT WHAT HOW DID U EVEN KNOW?</p><p><b>kageyama: </b>idk bokuto just mentioned it in passing, nothing serious</p><p><b>hinata: </b>KAGEYAMA </p><p><b>kageyama: </b>what do you want me to say, dumbass -.- it’s not my fault if i hear things</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> hinata did you just yell really loudly? i can literally hear you right now</p><p><b>lev:</b> miya atsumu? ooh i follow him on instagram, he <em> is </em>pretty hot</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> what he said ^^</p><p><b>kenma: </b>shouyou, you two-timer</p><p><b>hinata:</b> how am i a two-timer??? :(</p><p><b>kenma:</b> isn’t your heart already promised to mystery guy aka guy who’s potentially been catfishing you so that he can one day ask for feet pictures</p><p><b>hinata:</b> first of all, he’s NOT a catfish (i think)</p><p><b>hinata: </b>and second of all, i just said atsumu was really attractive, not that i was gonna ask his hand in holy matrimony or whatever :P</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> oh, hinata :’) aren’t you just a riot </p><p><b>tsukishima:</b> of pure, unadulterated idiocy </p><p><b>hinata:</b> shut UPPPP</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> future boyfriend </span><br/>
<em> 6:42 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i met someone</p><p><b>hinata: </b>i’m sorry</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> are you breaking up with me?</p><p><b>hinata: </b>kidding :P</p><p><b>hinata:</b> well, not really</p><p><b>hinata: </b>let’s say, hypothetically, i’m at this party, and there’s like this guy. he’s hot, and i’m really digging him, so i throw a look his way, and he stares back. i think he’s pretty into it. but alas, it has to end, and it goes nowhere</p><p><b>future boyfriend: </b>i see. is this a roundabout way of making me jealous? if so, it’s working</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i’m sorry if it was too much :O i don’t actually want to hurt your feelings &gt;.&lt;</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> nah. but you know what i think? I think that guy is an idiot</p><p><b>hinata:</b> what o.o why?</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> for starters, if if were him, i’d have walked up to you. looked deep into your eyes. taken your wrists, pinned you up against the wall, and kissed you right in front of everyone to see</p><p><b>hinata: </b>oh my god</p><p><b>hinata: </b>HOLY SHIT</p><p><b>hinata: </b>asdijsfiiwj</p><p><b>hinata:</b> sry my phone accidentally fell on my face</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> too much? :-)</p><p><b>hinata: </b>YES you’re making me go insane, i almost can’t look at the screen anymore</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i want to see you so badly!!! i need to know</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> huh. you’re lucky i do like you a lot</p><p><b>future boyfriend: </b>shouyou-kun</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i like you a lot too :D</p><p><b>hinata:</b> wait</p><p><b>hinata:</b> how did you know my name?!?!!?</p><p><b>hinata:</b> ???!?!?!</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> um i’ve seen you already. once</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> i’m sorry, i should’ve told you</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> but it was just recently, i swear</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> and it was at a party, and you were with someone i knew, so i had to ask him for your name</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> hello?</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> are you still there?</p><p><b>future boyfriend:</b> ???</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> team a+ </span><br/>
<em> 7:34 pm </em>
</p><p><b>hinata</b>: HE KNOWS WHO I AM</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> he? you mean mystery guy? so?</p><p><b>hinata: </b>HE’S SEEN ME, BUT I DON’T KNOW WHO HE IS, ONLY HIS VOICE</p><p><b>kenma:</b> i called it, he’s obviously a 50 year old depraved hermit who hacked into your phone, and has been spying on you since the day you initiated conversation</p><p><b>hinata:</b> that doesn’t make me feel any better!!!!!!!!!</p><p><b>kenma:</b> my intention was to confront you with the reality, not coddle you from it</p><p><b>hinata: </b>what should i do?? i left as soon as i asked him how he knew my name, and i haven’t checked my recent messages</p><p><b>lev:</b> kenma, you’re so pessimistic  &gt;.&lt;  i still think hinata should hear him out</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> right?? he’s come so far, it would be silly to stop now</p><p><b>kenma:</b> don’t confuse my pragmatism for pessimism </p><p><b>kenma:</b> don’t come crying to me once shouyou’s face is on the back of a milk carton</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> they don’t put missing people on milk cartons anymore</p><p><b>kageyama:</b> i would know</p><p><b>tsukishima:</b> maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing, some peace and quiet does sound awfully nice </p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> don’t be mean, kei! </p><p><b>hinata:</b> …….</p><p><b>hinata:</b> ://///</p><p><b>hinata:</b> i think…</p><p><b>hinata</b>: no. i’ve made up my mind. i’m going to see him. I’ve been agonizing about this for so long already</p><p><b>yamaguchi:</b> alright, hell yeah XD</p><p><b>lev: </b>we’re in the endgame now!!!!!!!! i repeat: we’re in the endgame</p><p><b>kenma: </b>for your sake, i sure hope i’m wrong -.-</p><p><b>hinata</b>: ok BRB im making my response </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> i hate everyone here </span><br/>
<em> 7:40 pm </em>
</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> well, i blew it</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> i accidentally called him by his name</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>now he’s never going to talk to me again :((((((( cause he probably thinks i’m a creep</p><p><b>suna:</b> that sucks lol</p><p><b>osamu:</b> why didn’t you just do what i fuckin’ told u to do instead of messing around</p><p><b>aran: </b>well, this is atsumu we’re talking about</p><p><b>osamu:</b> fair enough</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> why am i always the butt of every joke. where’s the equality?</p><p><b>aran: </b>it’s self-inflicted; you brought this on yourself</p><p><b>suna:</b> who said they were jokes</p><p><b>osamu:</b> yeah, we meant them</p><p><b>aran:</b> ba-dum-tss</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> [image attached]</p><p><b>suna:</b> ^^ right back at you -.-</p><p><b>osamu:</b> if you acted your age maybe we wouldn’t be bullying you so much</p><p><b>kita:</b> aren’t all of you supposed to be paying attention in class right now</p><p><b>aran: </b>oops oh yeah</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> !!!!!! UM</p><p><b>atsumu: </b>hold up OMG HE REPLIED :O</p><p><b>atsumu:</b> GTG</p><p><b>osamu: </b>we should just kick him out of the chat</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata rereads the message again, and, really, he doesn’t know what to expect. It’s noon, and he’s standing in a relatively populated part of the campus centre, and he’s been waiting for whoever his stranger is for for the past five minutes.</p><p>It’s been a constant back-and-forth. <em> This is a great idea. No, this is a bad idea. </em>Somewhere down the line, Hinata’s probably got to make up his mind between one of the two, but for now the battle continues. In his mind, he lays out the facts in order of importance. Mystery Person has seen him. Mystery Person is friends with at least one of his friends. Mystery Person is not an old creep. Mystery Person likes him a lot.</p><p>And finally: Mystery Person recognized him at the party. Which means it’s very likely Hinata saw him, too, but he just didn’t know who he was. Hinata had his suspicions, though, earlier on, but they seemed a little too hopeful and reeked of wish-fulfillment so he kind of just put them aside for the moment.</p><p>Hinata’s so wrapped up in thought that it almost doesn’t register that his phone has been ringing for the past minute. Absently, he looks down to check the caller ID, and then—</p><p>He picks up the call almost immediately.</p><p>“Um, hello?” Hinata whispers, his head suddenly feeling woozy.</p><p>A pause. And then:<em> “Hey, Shouyou-kun.” </em></p><p>Hinata’s breath catches in his throat. His palms are sweaty, and his cheeks are flushed, hot all over. It’s that voice. It’s him. And it sinks in—really sinks in—that this is it, they’re finally meeting after a couple months worth of virtual correspondences. Hinata doesn’t know if he’s nervous or excited or both.</p><p>It’s like something straight out of a novel. Too good to be true. No one just randomly meets a charming stranger over the phone. Who conveniently happens to be of a similar age, and goes to the same school. But it is true, and it’s finally happening, and Hinata almost can’t handle it.</p><p>“Hi,” Hinata says stupidly, fiddling with the drawstring of his hoodie. “I’m, um, here! Yeah. Where we said we’d meet.”</p><p>“I’m here, too,” the voice says in that lilt Hinata is decidedly so, so weak for.</p><p>Hinata looks around excitedly. “Where?” He practically half-yells this part.</p><p>No one in sight seems to be talking on their phones. They’re either hurrying away to where they need to be for the day, or walking leisurely with their friends. Hinata narrows his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, are you lying to me?” Hinata says with a pout. “I don’t see anyone!”</p><p>The voice laughs. “I’m not, I swear!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Prove it.”</p><p>“Well, for starters, I can say you look really cute today.”</p><p>Hinata gapes. “That—that tells me absolutely nothing!” he stutters.</p><p>“You’re wearing a white hoodie. With a picture of a fox in the back.”</p><p>Hinata swiftly turns around, pulse accelerating. No one.</p><p>The voice continues: “You have Air Jordans. Black Nike pants. And, uh, your sleeves are pushed up to your elbows. You’re looking around, back and forth, because you really want to know where I am.”</p><p>“Of course! Come to think of it, it’s been really unfair you knew what I looked like from the start. I should’ve been harsher with you,” Hinata says. He rocks on his heels. “Sooo.. you showing up yet?”</p><p>And that’s the moment when the line goes flat.</p><p>What the fuck. </p><p>Hinata’s hand lowers, and he stares at his phone, incredulous. The jerk hung up! Is he just being messed with? </p><p>He stands there for a moment, dazed, disappointed, and very, very annoyed, and then all of a sudden there’s a pair of hands covering his eyes. And a voice, next to his ear, whispering, “Shouyou-kun.”</p><p>Hinata’s heart starts pounding very rapidly in his chest. He nearly drops his phone. His head’s gone all heady, from the warmth of the person’s fingers on his face, and the closeness of the voice to his ear.</p><p>Finally, the weight of his palms leaves, and Hinata is turning around.</p><p>Hinata blinks. Rapidly. His mouth forms an O. “It’s you!” he says, recognizing the guy he’d been mooning over at the party.</p><p>Miya Atsumu is standing before him, pretty-faced and tall and wearing a swoon-worthy smile that Hinata’s sure has melted many, many hearts. “It’s me,” he says, the face to the name that Hinata has spent weeks thinking about.</p><p>“You were right, you’re a lot hotter than I expected,” Hinata finds himself blurting out loud.</p><p>Hinata waits for the smooth remark that he has come to expect by now, that will probably reduce him to a stuttering mess, but instead Atsumu blushes, as though overwhelmed.</p><p>“Of—of course,” Atsumu mumbles, bringing a hand to his neck. “What else did you expect?” And then his expression clears slightly, his bravado returning. “I know you really like what you see,” he continues with a grin. “Bet you’re glad I’m not some old freak that you were worrying I’d turn out to be.”</p><p>“Do I really know you, though?” Hinata says, flashing him a playful smile. “It’s only been five minutes since we first met in real life.”</p><p>“But we’ve been texting so much. Doesn’t that count for something?” Atsumu says.</p><p>Hinata laughs. “Well, yes, but that’s different. This is different.” There’s a warm, fuzzy feeling in Hinata that’s making him feel very brave, and very bold. “I couldn’t do this if we were just texting, could I?” Without hesitation, Hinata reaches out and grabs Atsumu’s hand.</p><p>Again, Atsumu’s reaction is uncharacteristic of his virtual personality. He blushes even harder than he did when Hinata told him he was hot. Hinata feels his heart squeeze. He could get used to this.</p><p>“Too much?” Hinata grins.</p><p>“No, it’s perfect,” Atsumu says, with a wobbly, dazed smile.</p><p> </p><p>They end up going to a quaint little coffee shop as a way of getting to know each other.</p><p>“So you also play volleyball,” Hinata says with a grin. “That’s so cool.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a setter.” Atsumu idly taps his fingers on the table. “You?”</p><p>“Middle blocker.” He takes a sip of his milkshake. “We should totally play sometime! I know some guys, they’d be down for a game or two. I’m part of a club. Like I mentioned.”</p><p>“I remember.” Atsumu’s mouth curves. “You play any other sports?”</p><p>“Uh, tennis. It’s kind of a long story.” Hinata swirls his drink with a straw.</p><p>“Interesting. I’ve always wanted to learn that.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes flash. “I’ll teach you! But I don’t know if I’d be a good teacher.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be. Just as long as I can spend time with you,” Atsumu drawls, voice velvet. “And have your hands on me.”</p><p>“You’re getting better at this.” Hinata’s smile turns coy. “To think I was getting worried you weren’t the same person I’ve been texting after all.”</p><p>“Now, why ever would you think that?” The flirtatious edge to Atsumu’s voice softens, and he lets out a dreamy sigh. “Fuck, Shouyou, I’m literally so, so crazy for you. Like, over the fucking moon crazy. You have no idea.”</p><p>Hinata takes a long drag of his drink. “That’s probably not something you should admit on the first date,” he warns with a laugh. “You’re lucky that didn’t scare me off.”</p><p>“Love’s a gamble. But I like to think I know my cards well.” Atsumu shrugs.</p><p>“Aren’t you modest?” Hinata props his chin on his palm.</p><p>“It’s my middle name.”</p><p>Hinata raises an eyebrow. “No, it isn’t.”</p><p>Atsumu laughs. “Yeah, fuck no. If I know I’m hot stuff, why should I bother trying to hide it? Shit’s for losers.” </p><p>“Humility’s a good trait. I, for one, like it in a guy,” Hinata says.</p><p>“Well then, guess I’m a saint now.” Atsumu’s smirk widens.</p><p>Hinata, in that moment, is struck by a very powerful urge to grab him his jacket and kiss him absolutely senseless. The urge is so strong, it makes him about five different shades of lightheaded. But there’ll be plenty of chances later. And then some.</p><p>Instead, Hinata fishes out his phone. Plugs in his earphones, and offers the other half to Atsumu.</p><p>“What’s this?” Atsumu says, accepting it.</p><p>“I never told you my favourite song,” Hinata says serenely. “But you’ll have to know it in order to make this work.”</p><p>“So … twenty questions?” Atsumu wraps the cord around his finger.</p><p>Hinata shrugs. “Why put a number on it?”</p><p>They end up talking for hours on end.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they get out, it’s already late afternoon. The setting sun paints the town soft gold. The sky is orange-pink, like the mottled insides of a flower petal. They should be returning to campus, but that would mean an early end to their fun, so they don’t. At least, not for a while.</p><p>They get along unsurprisingly well, and Hinata finds that Atsumu is slightly more tempered in person. He’s a lot bolder on text, a little brasher face-to-face, and he isn’t much of the suave charmer Hinata had constructed in his head. But he’s still got his moments. And it’s nice.</p><p>Before they know it, evening has arrived. Atsumu offers to walk him home. Hinata accepts.</p><p>“It’s funny, how some of my friends thought it was a bad idea,” Hinata is saying, slipping his hands into his pockets. “Glad I didn’t listen. Imagine.”</p><p>“Well, sometimes you just have to listen to your heart,” Atsumu says. “Like the shit they say in those Disney movies.”</p><p>Hinata coughs. “My friends said it wasn’t my heart I was thinking with.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Uh, never mind.” Hinata colours up slightly, before shaking his head. “Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?”</p><p>“Not sure yet. Homework. Practice.” Atsumu eyes him playfully. “Unless you have any suggestions?”</p><p>“You should do your homework,” Hinata says, smiling.</p><p>Atsumu makes an impatient noise. “Ah, screw homework, there’s only one thing I want. And it’s hanging out with you.”</p><p>“So straightforward. Since you put it so nicely, I suppose I could make room for you on my schedule.”</p><p>Atsumu gives him a smile so winsome, Hinata can definitely feel his knees turning into jelly. He has it so bad.</p><p>They’re nearly at the dorm building when Hinata’s phone starts to ring. He muted several of his chats, and he suspects it’s either Kageyama or Yamaguchi calling. Hinata excuses himself to check. It’s Kageyama. Hinata groans.</p><p><em> Stop it!! I’m busy, if you’re looking for the lit1010 answers, go ask me later, </em>Hinata types in hurriedly, before exiting the chat and quickly scrolling down his message list to see if there’s anything of particular importance.</p><p>For some reason, his eye catches on his conversation with Atsumu. He opens it up. There’s only one unread message. He tries to think of a moment this afternoon where Atsumu had the opportunity to send it.</p><p>“You have my contact down as <em> future boyfriend?” </em> Atsumu’s voice is at his ear.</p><p>Hinata jumps, and quickly whirls around. There’s a rogue, boyish grin on Atsumu’s face. “No?” he says, embarrassed at having been caught but shamelessly pleased at the same time.</p><p>“Pfft. Yeah, right.” </p><p>“Do <em> you </em> want to be my boyfriend?” Hinata asks shyly, his cheeks flushed with a pleasant burn.</p><p>“You already know the answer. Fuck yes.” Atsumu’s grin widens. “So now what?”</p><p>“We’re moving so fast,” Hinata says, almost breathless from giddiness. “I’ll need a bit more convincing.”</p><p>They make it inside the building and eventually end up at Hinata’s door. Hinata’s heart rate is so fast, it’s Lightning McQueen. He is going to lose it. He’s a ship at sea about to tip over.</p><p>“Well, this is my stop,” Hinata says, slipping his hands out of his pockets. “That was—wow, really fun. I had an amazing time. So, tomorrow again? I know a great place. Think you’d really like it. ”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Atsumu-san?” he says. He turns around, that dangerous storm-cloud tension rising, and then Hinata finds himself backed up against a wall, Atsumu’s hand splayed on the area besides his head.</p><p>Atsumu is looking at him, gaze dark and filled with belly-burning promises, and Hinata is in grave danger. This is code red territory. This is the middle of a storm. All the blood in his head is going down, down, down, and Hinata himself is out of orbit. He’s in free-fall.</p><p>The longing expression on Atsumu’s face is painfully handsome. And it’s quite possibly the hottest thing Hinata’s ever seen. Hinata doesn’t need any convincing.</p><p>Without hesitation, he pushes himself up on his toes, grabs Atsumu by the front of his jacket, and kisses him deeply. </p><p>They get pretty into it—or, at least, Hinata does. Hinata can tell he’s thrown Atsumu in for a loop, and when they pull apart, the look on Atsumu’s face confirms his suspicions. Hinata’s smile is so big, it’s painful.</p><p>“You know, you’re really not as smooth as you are in the chats,” Hinata teases.</p><p>“S-shut up, you just gave me a bit of surprise. That’s all,” Atsumu murmurs, red.</p><p>Hinata laughs. “How was that a surprise? You should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve made the first move, as a matter of fact, to make good on your promise. What was it… something about a wall, and everyone looking, and a—”</p><p>His words are cut off by the firm press of Atsumu’s lips to his own. And goddamn it, it’s really on now.</p><p>Barely a minute in, Hinata learns that Atsumu is a great kisser. A fantastic kisser. He doesn’t go too slow, or too fast, and he doesn’t attempt to shove his tongue down Hinata’s throat right away. Hinata has had his fair share of kisses before, some bad, some good, but this? It’s divine. It’s a world-class meal in comparison. And so it transpires: Hinata has been kissing the wrong people. Until now.</p><p>The whole situation is maddeningly great. Atsumu knows exactly where his hands should go, how to coax open Hinata’s mouth just like so, <em> oh my god— </em>and even worse he knows he’s good at it, not at all afraid to show it. It’s in the way he’s got Hinata slanted up against him, in the play of his fingers against Hinata’s skin, and in the witchcraft of his mouth on Hinata’s neck.</p><p>Hinata’s fingers are tangled in Atsumu’s hair. He feels wine-drunk. His standards have been irrevocably, incalculably raised. It’s this or nothing. Or maybe Hinata’s just stupidly swept up in the heat of the moment.</p><p>Like, it’s impossible not to be. Atsumu is dead set on giving back as good as he gets. It’s just in Hinata’s nature to one-up, to outdo, and he’s finally found his match in this regard. Kissing is a two-sided game, and Atsumu is a ridiculously good player. It’s not just about the physicality. There has to be some emotion behind it. Luckily, the chemistry works itself out naturally; Hinata is super into Atsumu, Atsumu is super into him. The pieces are already in place.</p><p>They kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Occasionally, they break apart for air, but it doesn’t seem so important in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>Finally, Hinata pulls away with a sharp gasp. He’s sure he looks positively ruined. It’s a pleasing thought. He can check the damage later.</p><p>“Are you convinced now?” Atsumu says, his smile heart-wrenchingly soft despite the fact their make-out session was far from it.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Hinata giggles, reciprocating the smile, “maybe after a few more dates—”</p><p>Atsumu kisses him again. “You’re impossible to please,” he says.</p><p>Hinata sticks his tongue out. “It’s called having standards.”</p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question.” Atsumu’s eyes flash.</p><p>“Ask me again tomorrow,” Hinata says, kind of enjoying playing hard-to-get.</p><p>“You’re really going to make me work for it.” Atsumu’s soft smile remains. “Fine. I’m your humble servant. You’re lucky I like you so, so much. Brat.” He ruffles Hinata’s hair teasingly. “Same time tomorrow?”</p><p>“Good night,” Hinata says, moving so that he can open the door to his room. “I’ll text you the place.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>Hinata enters his room. Once the door clicks shut, he’s hit with another moment of giddy spontaneity. He returns to the hall, towards where Atsumu has begun to walk away, places his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, and tilts Atsumu’s head down so that he can kiss him again.</p><p>“Okay. Good night. For real,” Hinata says, feeling very much like some infatuated schoolgirl, and Atsumu just laughs. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Instagram</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [image: Hinata stands besides a fondly exasperated Atsumu. He’s flashing a peace sign at the camera, wearing a black hoodie that’s too big on him.] </em>
</p><p>liked by <b>bokuto_koutarou</b> and 2.9k others</p><p><b>miya_atsumu</b>  he won’t stop stealing my clothes :/</p><p>
  <span class="u"> view all 121 comments </span>
</p><p><b>ninja.shouyou</b> :P they’re mine now</p><p><b>bokuto_koutarou</b> omg u guys are so cute &lt;3</p><p><b>yamagucci </b>GOALS</p><p><b>miya_osamu</b> actually tsumu stole that one from me first -.-<br/>
| <b>miya_atsumu</b> ^^ shut UP ur ruining the effect &gt;:(</p><p>
  <em>18 hours ago</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as disgraceful as it is to admit, this fic is my personality, i honestly wrote this just bcs I wanted them to kiss :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>